Cuerpo de Marines de Estados Unidos
El 'Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos '(U.S. Marines abreviado en Inglés), son un grupo militar de los Estados Unidos responsables de proteger el mar de dicho país, combinando fuerzas con la Armada de Estados Unidos para entregar rápidamente ataques. Historia de Operaciones Los Marines sirven como una fuerza anfibia inmediata, usada mayormente en casos de emergencia. Actualmente, tiene tres áreas principales de responsabilidad, introducidas en 1947: * La guardia o defensa de bases avanzadas de la Armada de U.S.A. y otras operaciones en tierra para ayudar otras armadas. * Desarrollar tácticas, técnicas y equipo para el uso de fuerzas anfibias. * Cualquier otra misión por orden directa del Presidente. Durante el siglo 19, fueron enviados a Nicaragua por razones políticas. Aunque su verdadera misión era prevenir la creación del canal de Nicaragua, ya que el Canal de Panamá ya existía. Eventualmente, en 1930, fueron sacados por la rebelión de Sandino. En 1970, los Marines instalaron sus tropas en una Prisión de la Armada de Estados Unidos en Cuba. Roy Campbell sirvió dentro de los Marines, la mayoría de veces como un camionero, pero por salud de su hermano, fue transferido a las Boinas Verdes, ya que estos cayeron enamorados de la misma mujer. En un período entre sus actividades en Diamond Dogs y FOXHOUND, Kazuhira Miller se convirtió en un instructor de los Marines. En algun punto durante los 2000s, los Marines comenzaron a desarrollar una gran rivalidad contra la Armada de los Estados Unidos por culpa de su propia crisis de capacidades, causando que los Marines infrigieran en sus cuarteles. Decidieron comenzar la creación de su propio Metal Gear, ya que la Armada se encontraba desarrollando también el suyo propio (Metal Gear REX). Incidente Ground Zeroes En Marzo de 1975, los Marines permitieron que la unidad XOF y su líder, Skull Face, visitara la base para interrogar prisioneros, aunque ellos se mantuvieron al margen y no tenían ninguna relación con el grupo. Incidente de Manhattan Después del Incidente de Shadow Moses, los Marines fueron los responsables de la creación de un nuevo tipo de Metal Gear, el Metal Gear RAY. La Armada de USA quedó en shock al enterarse de la existencia del RAY, pues este podía acercarse a una zona de conflicto, lanzar un ataca y ejecutar comandos sin previa orden. Por ello, empezaron a crear su propio Metal Gear. En 2007, un prototipo del Metal Gear Ray fue llevado al U.S.S Discovery. Un gran número de soldados al mando de Scott Dolph estaban protegiendole, sin embargo, para no llamar la ateción, sus uniformes eran chaqueta azules con blanco con capucha que usaría un civil normal. Después del ataque por los mercenarios de Gurlukovich, el general Dolph fue asesinado por Revolver Ocelot, quien luego tomaría el prototipo del RAY y escaparía. Los Marines tuvieron entonces que luchar contra su propia arma bípeda, aunque sus actos de valentía no sirvieron para nada. Ocelot tambièn traición y mató a los mercenarios que lo ayudaron a realizar este asalto junto con más de la mitad de los Marines murieron cuando el barco petrólero se hundió. Incidente Guns of the Patriots Miembros conocidos * Roy Campbell * Matt Campbell * McDonell Benedict Miller (Instructor) * Scott Dolph (Comandante) * Khamsin Lema Su lema es "Semper Fidelis" (también dicho como "Semper Fi"), que significa "Siempre Fieles. Fue un dicho que Iroquis Pliskin (mejor conocido como Solid Snake) le dijo a Peter Stillman y a Raiden durante el Incidente del Big Shell. Equipo confirmado 1974-1975 Los Marines que se encontraban en el Campamento Omega usaron el siguiente equipo: Armas de fuego * Rifle AM Tipo 69 * Pistola AM D114 * Lanzacohetes-FB R * Escopeta S1000 Vehículos * APE T-41LV * Camión de transporte BOAR-53CT * STOUT IFV-SC * UTH-66 Blackfoot (al menos uno) Thrown/Placed WeaponsEditar sección * Minas M21-D(colacadas en el Campamento para evitar el escape de los prisioneros) * Granadas de mano Armas fijas * Ametralladora M276 AA In addition, while it is unknown if they ever used these, the following weapons (some of Eastern Bloc origin) were located at the U.S. Naval Prison Facility in various armories, guard posts, watch towers, and in the back of transport trucks: 2007 Durante el Incidente de Manhattan, los Marines tuvieron el siguiente equipo: * Carabina M4 (algunas equipadas con un lanzagradas M203) * M9 Pistol También contaban con el prototipo del Metal Gear RAY, que sería robado por Revolver Ocelot. Categoría:Metal Gear Solid 2 Categoría:Organizaciones Categoría:Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes Categoría:Grupos Militares